The purpose of this project was to demonstrate the effectiveness of a community-based model of substance abuse treatment following traumatic brain injury. The model was intended as an alternative to long-term residential treatment for persons with this dual diagnosis. Preliminary outcome data have indicated that positive behavior changes are occurring as a result of the intervention. There is a 70% decline in occasions of use, and 50% of active clients are abstaining from alcohol and other drugs.